board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Aya Brea's Contest History
Who is Aya Brea? Aya Brea hails from the game Parasite Eve, a heralded game released after FFVII during the peak of Square’s popularity. Aya is the star of the game, blessed (or cursed?) with the gift of evolution. The game revolves around Aya’s relationship with the mysterious Eve. Aya herself is a rather tragic figure. When she was six years old, she was involved in an accident that ended up killing both her mother and her twin sister Maya. From then, Aya has to fend for herself, with her family dead. She goes on to become an independent woman, both fearless and rebellious. Her characteristics showed through her job as an NYPD detective, as she was often viewed upon as a rebel in her six months with the department. Throughout the first game, Aya’s past is slowly revealed as she strives to find out about her connection to Eve. Aya constantly has flashbacks of her in a white room lying on an operating table while a mysterious man looked over her. That man would turn out to be a character you meet in the game, the shady Dr. Hans Klamp. What is his connection to Aya? Well after the horrible accident, both Aya’s sister Maya and her mother died. The mother’s body was in horrible condition and her parts could not be saved for donations. Her sister however, was in much better condition as a body donor. Aya herself had extreme damage to her eye and needed surgery. Dr. Klamp is the man who performed the transplant of Maya’s eye to Aya. Later on, Dr. Klamp would perform another surgery, this time transplanting Maya’s kidney to a young lady named Melissa Pearce, a sickly girl who sings in the opera. Yes, this is the same girl who transformed into Mitochondria Eve on that fateful night. The connection? You come to find out that Maya’s kidney is the kidney of the original Eve. Aya’s new eye is also a part of Eve, but instead of the mitochondria mutating and taking over her cells, her mitochondria evolved and formed a new coexistence with her cells, thus giving Aya her powers. After getting to the 77th floor of the Chrysler Building in EX Mode, you actually find out that Maya is still alive as she is the original Mitochondria Eve, as the one you have been chasing throughout the game is just a clone. Aya then must face her twin sister in a climactic, bittersweet ending. After the events in NYC, Aya moves across the country to LA to escape from her turmoil in NYC. She has final begun to understand her powers, but due to all the events in NYC, Aya decides to suppress her powers so that no further incidents may happen. She tries her best to live a normal life in LA, working for LAPD. But that is not the end of her troubles, as a new menace begins to rear its ugly head in LA. Throughout all of her struggles, Aya remains poised and determined. She’s one of the strongest and most beautiful female leads that I know of. “The worst foe lies within the self...” - Aya Brea (Writeup courtesy of therealmnm) Aya Brea's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-3 Summer 2002 Contest - North Division - 12 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Terry Bogard, 36637 64.77% - 19929 35.23% * Northern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (4) Donkey Kong, 30478 48.94% - 31798 51.06% * Extrapolated Strength --- 49th Place 13.22% The only action Aya has ever seen in a contest field is Summer 2002, though many say that she is long overdue for another appearance. This is mainly due to how well she did in her one and only contest. In her match with Terry Bogard, most expected Terry to win due to how iconic a character he was among fighting game circles. Aya Brea beat the hell out of him, which wound up being the second match in a row in which people accredited TJF to an underdog actually winning a match. Aya went out in her next match and proved that she was no fluke however, as she took an early lead of nearly 1000 votes on Donkey Kong. It took a furious morning vote from DK to secure a win in the first contest match that was actually close for an extended period of time, though Aya would go down as the moral victor of her fourpack. Not only did she beat a favored character in the first round, but she almost took down a Nintendo icon in the second. The 2002 stats were never adjusted for SFF, so they do Aya no justice -- though she may not perform up to 2002 levels if she ever returns to the field, her performance in 2002 was anything but a fluke. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 26 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 4768 18.18% - (2) Sora, 12275 46.81% - (17) Scorpion, 9179 35.00% After an 11 year break Aya Brea makes a return to contests, I guess expanding the field to 243 characters was needed for her to return. It was expected that she would not have the same strength which we saw her with in 2002, but she was able to impress a bit. While she may not be almost as strong as Donkey Kong she did score 18% against two characters with decent strength. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 6 - 11 Seed * Division Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Victor Sullivan, 15510 59.56% - 10529 40.44% * Division Round 2 --- Lost to (3) Vivi, 6993 24.55% - 21489 75.45% Aya remains quite obscure, as it has been 8 years since the badly received The 3rd Birthday, and Parasite Eve 1 & 2, while available on the PSN, are hardly well-known for those who didn't own the PlayStation 1. Yet the fact GameFAQs is a bit stuck in the past worked in her favor, as she beat a popular side character from the Uncharted series. Of course SFF hit her badly when faced with someone from an actually popular Square PS1 RPG, but Aya's fans couldn't complain to see her back and even winning a match. Category:Contest Histories